1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method for judging the number of touches which precisely judges the number of touches and the position of the touches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel is one of various apparatuses which form an interface between information communication equipment using various displays and a user, and is an input apparatus in which a user interfaces equipment by directly contacting a screen using a hand or a pen.
However, the conventional touch panel has problems, as follows.
If at least two touches applied to a touch display unit are considerably close to each other, or if it is difficult to determine the number of touches and the position of the touches, the conventional touch panel may misrecognize the at least two touches as one touch.